


Stalker

by Racey



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racey/pseuds/Racey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something otherworldly about my blue-haired obsession, and I was simply the moth to his flame. Nothing wrong with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**STALKER**

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach...

 

Onwards...

 

XOXOXO

 

“Ich, I gotta say it, man. This shit ain't healthy.”

 

I spared my best friend of six years a cool glance from the corner of my eye before focusing through the lens of the binoculars again. We were perched on the roof of an apartment building, directly across the street from a small bakery. Renji wasn't too thrilled about what we were doing – actually what I'd blackmailed him into doing with me. He wasn't shy about letting me know how he felt, either.

 

“Seriously, guy. I could be gettin' my balls licked an' my dick sucked right now, but nooo...ya got me sittin' up here like some typa nut-job, watchin' some guy I've got no desire ta meet. Sacrilege, Ich. This is a crime against my social life.”

 

Renji had complaining down to a science. It was entertaining at best, but could sometimes get rather annoying. Now was definitely one of those times. The object of my dedicated surveillance had just exited the bakery and taken a seat on the dark-green bench in front of it, leaving no room for my friend's whining. The man held a white, crumpled paper bag in one hand and a tall white cup in the other. Coffee: black, two sugars. I had his habits and routine programmed into my head. Been that way for about two months now, ever since the first day I'd seen him right where he currently sat. I'd been on my way home from grocery shopping, when his bright blue hair had stilled me. Stunned, I'd proceeded to stare at him and wonder just what had to have been done to get his eyes that alarming shade of blue. Like an endless tropical ocean.

 

Amazing.

 

From there, my obsession began. I secretly followed him around everywhere. Work became a thing of the past, my social life dwindled; he became my sole focus. Renji, of course, had explained to me in his unique manner of eloquent persuasion that I was a basket case. I'd lost it, flipped. There was _no_ reasonable excuse for my behavior. Well, that's what _he_ thought, but _I_ had a _very_ viable reason. The man intrigued me. He possessed exotic looks and what could quite possibly be the most volatile personality I'd ever encountered in my life. I learned his name, I watched his daily dance through life...and I _liked_ it. A lot.

 

I quietly licked my lips as I watched my obsession, Grimmjow, take a careful sip of his coffee. I could feel myself getting excited already, eagerly anticipating the moment the man would reach a hand into his goody bag and withdraw one of two glazed doughnuts. They were his favorite.

 

Renji's voice continued to drone on, but I let it settle in with the rest of the background noise. I didn't have time to pay attention to what he was saying. Not with Grimmjow sitting right there, long, jean-clad legs stretched out in front of him and short-sleeved, purple and gold Jimmy Hendrix tee hugging his torso like it was tailor made. I couldn't get over just how gorgeous the blue-haired man was. It took up every minute of my day; it even haunted my dreams. I wanted to touch him, run my fingers through his unexplainable hairstyle, kiss him, fuck him...

 

I wanted it all.

 

Grimmjow finally put his coffee down and reached into the white bag. I was almost drooling, thoughts of that pink tongue flicking around demanding-looking lips making me hot under my black tee. Luckily, I didn't have to wonder what Grimmjow looked like under his clothes; he had a habit of standing around in the nude. I guess that was because his loft-styled apartment was out of the way of pedestrian traffic, so he felt comfortable doing so. Either way, it was good for me. The man looked like something I'd only _ever_ seen in movies and magazines.

 

Renji's knee accidentally nudged my thigh, drawing me out of my wayward thoughts and putting them back where they needed to be. Grimmjow's mouth was moving, chewing; he'd already taken his first bite and I'd missed it. Goddammit. I settled in to enjoy the show anyway, heart rate picking up when the man swallowed, licked his lips, then took another bite of the doughnut. I was pretty much sweating a little under my arms and above my top lip by then, thoroughly engrossed in the blue-haired man's eating routine. I liked how he smirked a bit when he was really enjoying his food, or how he shifted his hips on the bench, always immediately pulling my eyes to what I knew for a fact was an awesome package.

 

So much yum.

 

I didn't realize I was humming to myself until Renji's voice cut through my internal musings again.

 

“Ich, yer a creep,” he said with a faintly amused grin. “Yer actually gettin' off by sittin' here watchin' this guy.”

 

It was true. Very, very true. I could watch Grimmjow all day and my arousal would never even dwindle. I wasn't ashamed to admit that, either. There was something otherworldly about my blue-haired obsession and I was simply the moth to his flame. Nothing wrong with that.

 

Apparently, Renji disagreed.

 

The red-haired man scratched his head before glancing down at Grimmjow seated on the bench. Then, he turned back to me and patted my shoulder with an almost sympathetic air.

 

“Ich, yer my best friend an' I love ya ta death...but...I'm outta here. I ain't sittin' here watchin' ya cream yer pants over a guy. No way, no how, dude. I guess yer jus' gonna hafta tell Byakuya I fucked his sister.”

 

I laughed as I watched my best friend climb to his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. I'd only dragged him along for the company, anyway; I hadn't really expected him to stay. That was asking _way_ too much of the man.

 

“I won't tell,” I said, still chuckling, but already turning back to my obsession below us.

 

Renji huffed out a relieved breath and nodded. “Good. See ya later, Ich.” I grunted absently, eager to get back to my watch, but obviously my friend wasn't done. “Hey, Ich?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You should, uh...you should get that checked out, ya know? I'm pretty sure it ain't normal. Fact, I'm pretty positive it ain't.”

 

I turned to him with a confused scowl. There was nothing wrong with me at all. I'd seen something, I'd liked it, and now I wanted it. _This_ was the way I planned to get it. What was Renji talking about? He must've read the mix-up on my face because he shook his head and waved a hand.

 

“Never mind. Jus'...jus' be careful, Ich. I don' wanna read about yer ass in the paper er somethin'.”

 

I let him leave in peace, still anxious to get back to Grimmjow. Renji's words had gone in one ear and out the other. Now, I could have some one-on-one time with the blue-haired man. I peered through the binoculars again and immediately gasped in dismay. Grimmjow was up and moving down the street, more than likely headed for his apartment. Even though I had the man's schedule down pat, it didn't mean he wouldn't deviate from it every now and then. Sometimes, he'd stop at a store, either for a case of beer, or a pack of cigarettes. Other times, he'd visit someone. Those were the most trying times for me. I hated watching him pleasure and be pleased by someone that wasn't me, whether girl or guy; Grimmjow seemed to like both. Frankly, it made me rather homicidal. I felt like only _I_ was entitled to the man's attention, only _I_ deserved his time. _I_ was the only one that put in the effort.

 

That's how I felt, anyway.

 

I slid around to the side of the building and clambered down the fire escape. It took me all of thirty seconds to descend the iron stairs and ladder, and jump down to the ground, where I planted my feet and took off at a jog. I didn't want to outright sprint and alert the common folks, but I did need the extra pep. I refused to let my object of desire get away from me. I wound through the small crowd of people, trying hard not to bump into anyone as I kept my eye on the head of blue hair bobbing a few meters in front of me. And then, Grimmjow did something totally out of the ordinary. He stopped, which made me pull up short, confused. I watched, brows drawn together and eyes wild. What was he doing?

 

I needed to be discreet, so I turned my head, but kept the man in my sights with my peripheral vision. As I did that, I pretended to root through the backpack I'd had over my shoulder. Actually, I used the time to tuck away my binoculars; didn't need anyone getting any ideas. From the corner of my eye, I saw Grimmjow's head slowly turn in my direction.

 

Holy shit! What was that all about? I wanted to duck away from that piercing gaze, but was flooded with relief when I realized the sniper's scope wasn't aimed at me. At least I didn't think so. Grimmjow's almost royal-blue eyes were focused somewhere over my shoulder. Thank God for that. I continued feigning the search through my bag until Grimmjow's head made its way back front and center, then I immediately slung my backpack over my shoulder again and carefully edged forward. I had to be cautious. I'd almost let my eagerness expose me.

 

Grimmjow sauntered through the hustle and bustle of the pedestrians like he didn't have a care in the world. It turned me on. He was so confident in himself, so close to narcissism, it made my mouth water. I _liked_ that shit. Not to mention, the man had more attitude than a drag queen. It was _superb_. I licked my lips and rushed after him, trailing behind him like a vapor.

 

We turned off the main street and headed for the nearby bus stop. This was where things could get sticky. It was dusk, so the streets were turning dark, and the bus stop itself was deserted. Grimmjow stopped and leaned against the right wall of the bus shelter, big hands delving into his pockets. I didn't want to just walk over, even though my presence could be perfectly explained by the location itself. I _could_ always meet him at his apartment. But then again, there was no telling if he'd planned to make any stops. I didn't want to risk it.

 

I stayed right where I was at the corner, peering around it nervously. I had to come up with a plan. Normally, the bus stop was filled with people leaving the shopping area, but for now was strangely empty. I glanced down at the watch on my left wrist and sighed. No wonder. Grimmjow was deviating from his usual course. I'd known something was off when I'd glanced through my binoculars and realized the man was leaving. He'd usually sit and enjoy his coffee, enjoy his doughnuts, and enjoy watching people for about an hour. Sometimes, he stretched it to an hour and a half. Today was different for some reason. I was wondering what was up, when people finally started filing over. I placed my back against the wall of the building I'd been peeking around and pretended to be casual. Well, I was. I was casually stalking a man.

 

Oh, I knew the term for what I was doing and I readily embraced it. Most people took that word as a bad thing. Me? I _liked_ it. It was an art form. It encompassed everything I was about when it came to the blue-haired man. Hello, SA, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I _am_ a stalker.

 

I stuck my head around the corner of the building again once the surge of people died down. I smiled. He was still there, still leaning against the bus shelter. Only now his face held a distinct tinge of annoyance. It had to be the sudden close proximity of so many people. I'd been able to tell from my watching him that Grimmjow didn't like others in his personal space unless he wanted them there.

 

_It's OK_ , I inwardly placated. _You'll be out of that mess soon enough_.

 

As if on cue, the low rumble of an approaching bus was heard over the talking and sometimes laughing crowd. This was it. I tugged my backpack around, snatched a black hat from the side pocket and pulled it down over my hair. After readjusting the bag, I stepped from around the corner and blended with the rest of the patrons waiting to climb aboard the bus. I refused to look at Grimmjow. I knew this was the bus he rode, I knew he would board, and I knew he would take the seat at the very back, where he would lean against the window and stare through it. I'd followed him so many times, the routine was second-nature to me as well.

 

I took a seat at the front of the bus, careful not to pay Grimmjow too much attention, although I wanted to badly. My eyes begged to turn in his direction, give him the worship he so deserved. But I couldn't, so I didn't. I sat facing forward, focusing on the windshield. Since I knew Grimmjow's stop, I didn't have to look behind me to figure out when he would get off. On top of that, I usually hopped off the bus a stop ahead of him, anyway. Didn't want him figuring me out. From there, I'd walk the extra blocks to his apartment, then post up across the wide, alley-styled street in the neighboring building. It was abandoned, making it easy to procure a room and watch my obsession through my binoculars. I especially loved the nights when Grimmjow would stand on his terrace stark naked, muscles jumping and dick swinging.

 

I felt my mouth watering again and reined in my libido. _Just a little longer_ , I soothed myself. It took fifteen minutes to arrive at my self-designated stop, and so far, ten had passed. I wanted to hum; hell, I wanted to _dance_. I had a night of watching Grimmjow to look forward to. Shit, a million dollars couldn't make me happier. The bus bumped and growled towards my destination, until I finally spotted the red-brick building of the post office. Time to disembark. I stood and as I went to the door, I allowed myself a brief glance in the blue-haired man's direction. After I did, I almost tumbled from the bus in shock. Grimmjow's luminous blue eyes were knife-sharp and pointed right at me. There was no mistaking it this time.

 

I slowly descended the stairs and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I didn't look in the window at him, even though every fiber of my being cried out for me to do just that. I was more worried about why he'd been staring at me like that. He'd never done that before. Had he found out I'd been watching him? Did he know I was following him? I broke into a cold sweat as I started the eight block walk to my stalking headquarters. I was a bit nervous now. First Grimmjow'd left his spot by the bakery ahead of schedule, then he'd paused and seemed to look right at me on the trip to the bus stop, and lastly, there was the incident on the bus itself. I started panicking. It was very plausible that I'd been discovered. If so, then what? What would I do if I was forced to stop? Could I handle it? I tossed the idea around in my mind and came up with a big, fat no. An _emphatic_ no. I would suffer from acute withdrawal, I was sure.

 

But honestly, everything could also be a coincidence, a freak twist of events that only served to make me paranoid. I nodded as I hiked my backpack higher up my shoulder. That had to be it. I'd been careful, I'd been diligent. There was no way Grimmjow knew what I was up to. Why would he? I always made sure to stay within a crowd and when I didn't, I stayed out of sight. I grinned to myself, getting cheerier by the minute. I was getting bent out of shape for nothing. I couldn't afford to be looking over my shoulder at every second with my current activity.

 

I trudged through the quieter, more sedate part of town and trained my breathing. Sometimes I got too excited and before I knew what'd hit me, I'd be at a loss of breath. I was close, only two more blocks before I reached the building across from Grimmjow's apartment. It was an old structure, probably with a radically different interior to where the blue-haired man lived. I was pretty sure of it. That didn't matter. What _did_ matter was the safety it provided for my nightly vigils. I'd chosen an apartment facing my obsession's, where I could sit and watch him in peace, not to mention conveniently invisible. I'd look on as he'd parade back and forth past the huge terrace doors, at times, a beer in one hand and cigarette in the other. And then there were the terrifically wonderful times where he would stand out there naked. It was funny. At first, he'd only gone out on the terrace in his underwear, which were always boxer briefs, varying between dark and white – he never wore brightly-colored underwear. But then, a couple weeks after I'd started watching him, he'd grown a little more adventurous. I didn't mind at all. Nope, not one little bit.

 

I approached my destination with a wide smile. In a sense, it was like coming home. I'd grown comfortable there. Strangely enough, I thought about my occupation. I was glad it afforded me a bit of freedom, where I didn't have to worry about being at a certain place at a certain time. I worked from home, creating calendars and greeting cards. I wasn't under contract and I could always make a quick buck if I needed to. It kept me with a roof over my head and food in the house. Other than that, I didn't require much else. I hardly watched TV, even though I had one. Renji'd complained his ass off after visiting me when I'd first moved in, so to avoid future conflict, I'd gone ahead and bought one. Like I said, though, it usually sat unwatched on the stand in my living room. I lived off bare necessities and I was perfectly fine with that.

 

I hadn't realized I'd picked up my pace again until I was at the top of the stairs leading into the back entrance of the building. The city hadn't bothered to board it up just yet, for which I was infinitely grateful. I slipped inside past a heavy metal door that sat ajar on its hinges. It was rusted around the edges and smelled like copper and old urine. I paid it no mind as I entered the dark hallway and climbed the stairs. The floors used to be impressive, I could tell. There were traces here and there of the beige they once were, but were now mostly a slate gray. Decay and rot had taken its toll on the building, that was for sure. I continued my trek up the stairs until I reached the thirteenth floor at long last. I no longer lost my breath after the journey, so I forged forward, intent on seeing my blue-haired fetish. If I'd thought the stairwell had been bad upon my first arrival, then the hallway where the actual apartments were located was positively miserable. The walls seemed to sag, but were littered with graffiti and tiny splotches of the sickly green of their former glory. The old, thin and beaten down gray carpet had dark stains, rips and tears that left some areas bare, and the smell... The smell was enough to make any normal person turn on their heels and vacate the premises post haste. Not me, though. I was a man on a mission; I had no time for petty trivialities such as bad odors.

 

Again, I hiked my backpack higher and headed for the apartment at the end of the hall. The wooden door, covered with more intricate graffiti was off its hinges completely and shoved to the side, leaving the interior of the place quite open. I casually walked inside and immediately hung a right down a short hall. Everything was stripped. There were no appliances, no warm and welcoming furniture, nothing. Not that I needed it, anyway. I stepped into a wide sitting area where two, huge glass doors led to a terrace, fenced in with an iron railing.

 

Home sweet home.

 

I rushed over, heart galloping in my chest. Grimmjow should have made it to his apartment by now. I lowered myself to the floor while removing my bag. After that, I opened it up and dug through it for my trusty pair of binoculars. For some reason, these days I just didn't feel complete without them. I wrapped my fingers around them and scooted closer to one of the terrace windows, where I lifted them and peered through the magnified glass. My heart had already begun a pleased little two-step because I'd spotted the man's light blazing away, a beacon for my starved eyes. The light illuminated Grimmjow's living room. I could see the brown leather couch and off-white walls in the background. There was even an oversized potted plant and large painting of a landscape behind the couch. The carpet matched the walls and even through the binoculars seemed thick and plush.

 

I swallowed. I wondered what he was up to. Was he in the kitchen? The bathroom? The bedroom? That last thought had me antsy and hot under the collar. I wanted to see that room the most, but I'd never had the courage to get any closer to the man's living quarters than where I currently squatted. I shifted until I was lazily leaning against the window, left leg bent at the knee and right leg drawn in towards it. I hunkered down for a few hours of waiting. I would be patient; I had to be. In the end, it always won the reward.

 

Before I could relax completely, my stomach gave a loud, demanding rumble. I chuckled under my breath and lowered the binoculars. I was sure I had a little time before Grimmjow decided to show up, so I went through my bag again and withdrew the sandwich and bag of chips I'd packed earlier. I wolfed it down, barely bothering to chew I was so hungry and in such a rush to get done. I reached in my backpack again, this time coming up with a bottle of fruit punch Gatorade. I would definitely need the energy to stay alert. After tossing that back, I set down the empty bottle and picked up the binoculars. I hadn't really expected to see anything so soon, but to my delighted surprise, there he was. He stood on the terrace, leisurely smoking a cigarette, bright blue hair being gently tousled by a light breeze. Unfortunately, he wore a pair of gray boxer briefs, the cotton material molded to his body like wet clay. Yes, I was slightly disappointed, but even that was enough to sate my overwhelming desire to see Grimmjow. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. How could I _not_ take pleasure in watching such a magnificent creature?

 

I wanted to cry out and tear at my hair in frustration as I watched him finish his cigarette and head back inside. I fervently hoped that wouldn't be the last I saw of him for the night. Disappointed wouldn't even cover what I'd feel as a result. I stared through the binoculars like my life depended on it, internally hoping, inwardly wishing. _Someone_ must've heard me because not even two minutes later, Grimmjow was back. Odd. This time he was carrying something. What the hell was that? I squinted my eyes in an effort to see what the blue-haired man held in his hands. Turned out, I didn't need to exude the extra attempt. My heart seemed to stop dead in my chest as he held over his head a large white cardboard poster of sorts. The streetlights reflected the glaring white, making it beyond easy to read what was written on it.

 

**WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER? APARTMENT A, TENTH FLOOR.**

 

Was this a dream? Perhaps the Twilight Zone. There was no way I was looking at what appeared to be an invitation to my obsession's home. Not only that, but it would staple in place the fact that my cover had been blown to pieces. I pulled the binoculars away from my face, eyes darting around the darkened room and heart thudding in my throat. I was hoping that _maybe_ when I looked through the binoculars again, things would have gone back to normal. Grimmjow would be positioned against the railing of his terrace, either drinking a beer, or smoking a cigarette. He'd be naked and totally unaware of my presence. Nodding, I lifted the binoculars and placed them at my eyes.

 

I was in fact _not_ dreaming. There was no Twilight Zone, no parallel universe; there was only the here and now. _Very_ real, _very_ tangible. I stared at the white poster before letting my eyes lower to Grimmjow's face, those laughing blue eyes. He was looking right at me. Or at least, he appeared to be looking right at me. He was definitely looking in my general direction, that was for sure. I couldn't think, I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. This was _not_ how things were supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to get caught. That hadn't been in the script. Hell, I'd been careful! Meticulous, even! What the hell was going on?

 

Then, I happened to mentally back up a step. Grimmjow could've called the police. I could've been wrested away from my hiding place and he wouldn't have even had to break a sweat. That lent me a bit of hope. Maybe it was false, maybe it was wholly misplaced, but it was there. I glanced through the binoculars again. Grimmjow wasn't holding the sign anymore, but he was leaning against the railing, very casually, very calmly. If he'd been afraid of me, if he'd been worried I was out to get him, he wouldn't be lighting another cigarette without a care in the world. That was certainly not the behavior of a man under the belief that he was being hunted, or followed...or stalked, in this case. I took a deep breath. So, what then? Did I accept the invitation? It could most definitely be a trap, something I wouldn't enjoy in the slightest. But on the other side of the spectrum, it could be exactly what I wanted: a chance to know more about my obsession.

 

I chewed my bottom lip, sincerely contemplating my current predicament. I hadn't been expecting this scenario, so it left me off balance and unsure of myself. What should I do? There were so many ways this could go horribly wrong.

 

But it could also go all the way right.

 

It seemed my choice had been made by the man ruling below my waist. If there was even a slim chance I could get closer to Grimmjow, I was taking it. I stuffed my binoculars in my bag, zipped it and threw it over my shoulder before scrambling to my feet and hurrying from the less than desirable apartment. This was so surreal. I'd never imagined being caught, then offered an opportunity like this one. It boggled my mind, shook my brain about like dice. I honestly didn't know what to think. I could be walking into certain disaster, but ask me if I cared.

 

I stumbled down all thirteen flights of stairs, my anxiety making me uncoordinated. Once I hit the bottom, though, I regained my usual demeanor and left the building with an air of arrogance. Why? I don't know. Maybe I was just happy about seeing the man I slobbered over regularly, up close and personally. Grimmjow could be laughing out on his terrace while he waited for me to arrive, an ambush set up in his living room. I shook my head.

 

_Think positive thoughts, Ichigo_.

 

Didn't take me long to cross the alley-like street and troop up to Grimmjow's building entrance. There was a big, red, metal door and off to the side of that, ancient-looking apartment buzzers. Each floor had two apartments, one on the left and one on the right. The set-up was simple enough, so I mashed the button for the tenth floor, apartment A. I glanced around the deserted street, nervous and hiding it. I was two seconds away from dancing in place like I had to pee, when a lock gave and the door buzzed loudly. I swear to God, I didn't jump. I pushed the door open and took in my surroundings: the red brick walls, the metal staircase and the old-fashioned lift. A deep breath later saw me standing in front of the lift, pressing the button before waiting for it to arrive. It was safe to say that I was scared. Grimmjow held the advantage, hands down. I had no clue what I was walking into, but since it involved my obsession, I let it slide. Crazy, I know.

 

The lift creaked to a stop before the metal gates divided horizontally. I leaned forward and peered inside, just in case. Grimmjow could've hidden something in there; one never knew. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, I stepped into it and hit the ancient black button with a pasty ten in the middle. So far, so good. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my black cargo pants and rocked back on my heels, eyes on the ceiling of the lift. I listened as it jerked into motion, then groaned upwards. Funnily enough, I relaxed somewhat. My mind was shooting in a million different directions, but I had time to accept the inevitable. If Grimmjow was going to harm me, then so be it. There was nothing I could do at this point, except try to defend myself when the time came. Which I would, of course, but in the end, wouldn't I deserve it? I knew what I was doing and I also knew that most people didn't think fondly of being followed. Whatever. That was _so_ unimportant right now.

 

Another jerk and sliding of the lift's metal gates signaled the end of its journey. I took a quick breath and stepped out, anxiety levels ratcheting up again. Even though I was nervous, I was excited. I couldn't wait to get a close-up look at Grimmjow. I wanted to smell him, bask in his aura. I wanted to hear his voice aimed at me. I wanted to study everything the binoculars couldn't show, and if at all possible, I wanted to touch him. Well, I wanted to do much more than that, but I'd settle for simple skin contact.

 

I dragged my feet down the hall, heart speeding up when I realized the door to apartment A stood ajar, light spilling out into the dimness. My tongue seemed to grow in my mouth and form cotton ball taste-buds. Sweat broke out along my upper lip, under my arms, down my back. Heat pooled in my gut, making my steps leaden. I was ashamed to admit that frankly, I was terrified. Then, I scoffed at myself.

 

_Buck up, Ichigo. You're better than this_.

 

I dug my balls from the dirt, where they'd seemingly dropped off, then moved forward. No turning back now. Music drifted out towards me and I paused, head tilting to the side as I recognized it. Maybe I was getting my hopes up too high, but when Jem sang for me to “Come On Closer,” I did. Caution guided my steps as I tentatively peeked around the edge of the door. I quietly expelled a breath of relief and entered the foyer, eyes greedily taking in everything around me. I mentally checked off the potted plant and the landscape painting behind the brown leather couch, but there were other additions that caught my attention. For instance, the plethora of Chucks littered by the door where I stood. There were a couple of hoodies hanging from the coat hooks nailed to the wall, but what really made me grow roots to the floor was the smell lingering in the air. It was...it was _delicious_. I smelled beer and cigarette smoke, of course, but underneath those scents was one less familiar. One much more interesting. It assaulted my nose relentlessly, making me sway in place when I realized what it had to be.

 

Grimmjow.

 

It was sultry, musky, sexy. I swear, I almost lost it. I wanted to throw myself down on the carpet and roll around on it like a cat. And then my eyes made it past the catty-corner brick foyer. I pressed my lips together and firmly convinced myself not to squeak like a hamster. There he was. _There he fucking was_. He stood at the end of the couch, bright blue hair a radical mess and thick arms crossed over a tantalizingly broad chest. He still wore only his underwear, but that suited me just fine; I sure as hell wasn't about to _complain_. Vivid blue eyes sliced like razors as they latched onto me, and I tried my hardest to stand absolutely still, even though I wanted to fidget like crazy. I was jittery and anxious as I waited for _something_ to happen. There was no ambush, but Grimmjow seemed more than capable of taking care of himself, so I guessed he felt it unnecessary. He studied me a few moments more before unfolding his arms and pushing away from the couch. I watched in a sort of stunned fascination as he made his way over to me. I couldn't believe this was happening! But...was he going to kick my ass? His face was totally unreadable, so coming to a conclusion was pretty impossible.

 

He stopped right in front of me and I helplessly rolled my eyes shut as that smell washed over me, warm and scintillating. It was like dipping your head to sniff a flickering scented candle. When I finally managed to drag my eyelids apart, I was almost mortified to see the man giving me a knowing, sideways smirk. _Almost_. Instead, I straightened my back and defiantly stared into the face of perfection. He was gorgeous, beautiful, ethereal, exceptional, exquisite... My brain shut down on me as I tried to come up with more adjectives to describe him. Turned out, all I could do was look at him in wonder. Just when I thought we would stand there and stare each other to death, he reached forward and pulled the hat from my head, carelessly tossing it aside afterward. I was damned proud of myself for not jumping.

 

“Yep,” he mumbled to himself. “Knew it was you.”

 

I burned a hole through the guy's lips. I had to. The way they moved was tempting enough, but his voice... I shuddered. The deep timbre made it rich like warm caramel syrup, but the tone made it cold as ice. I licked my own lips and shifted my weight, finally registering the words Grimmjow'd spoken. Knew it was me? How? I frowned, confused, and he caught it.

 

“Wonderin' how I knew it was you?” I swallowed convulsively before nodding. Sure, that'd be nice to know. “These days you can find out anything about anyone, Ichigo.”

 

Every ounce of my body stiffened, especially the man between my legs. Hearing my name coming from my obsession had thrown me, but also turned me the hell on. How could it not? His voice was dangerous as nuclear warfare. But then, I had to figure out how he knew my name to begin with. I frowned again. He smiled again.

 

“You're pretty lucky I bothered to find out who you were in the first place, but I figured you seemed harmless enough. 'Sides, anyone with your amount of dedication deserves some attention, don't you think?”

 

I didn't know if that was a trick question, didn't know what he expected me to say, but I nodded anyway.

 

“Anywho,” he continued. “I took a picture of you 'bout a day after I noticed you tailing me. Right on the bus. Showed it to my old man and voila: your whole life on a computer screen.”

 

I couldn't help it. My frown deepened and morphed into a full-on scowl. How the hell had his father been able to find out information on me with just a picture? I shook my head, still utterly baffled.

 

“How?” I finally ventured to speak.

 

Grimmjow's gaze sharpened as he studied me. Then, his head listed to the side and that sideways grin was back.

 

“Hmm,” he hummed, stroking his hairless chin. Brilliant blue eyes raked over me appreciatively from head to toe, quick as a flash. “Well, you can thank my old man for that. He was a cop for thirty years and after he retired from that, he went into business for himself as a private investigator. I learned a few tricks from him.”

 

Aw, damn. No wonder I'd been caught. Just my luck that my obsession was well versed in the art of spotting a tail. Crap.

 

“Hn,” I grunted, disappointed.

 

What else could I say? And then something occurred to me. I followed Grimmjow everywhere; I knew his daily routine. When the hell had he had time to go rendezvous with his father? I frowned yet again and this time it made Grimmjow chuckle.

 

“He lives across the hall,” he stated.

 

Double crap. It'd be easy as pie for the blue-haired man to walk across the hall while he was home without me even knowing, which was clearly what he'd done.

 

“So...Ichigo, twenty-three years old, birthday July fifteenth, works from home on things of the graphic arts nature, has two sisters, twins, an old man who's a doctor and owns a small clinic, has blood type A negative and is allergic to penicillin...why the hell were you following me around?”

 

I started sweating. That was some scary shit right there. For Christ's sake, the man knew my blood type! I licked my lips before pursing them and narrowing my eyes. How was I supposed to answer that question? Should I go with the truth, even if it earned me a guest room in the closest asylum? Well, even if I did tell Grimmjow the truth, he probably wouldn't believe me anyway. But uncertainty and a small amount of fear made me shrug my shoulders and look away from that penetrating blue gaze.

 

“Not good enough,” Grimmjow growled before closing the space between us and reaching around me to slam the door shut. I jumped that time, so sue me. “A month and a half, Ichigo. You've been trailing behind me for _a whole month and a half_.”

 

Two months, actually. But who was counting?

 

“At first, I'll admit I was wary,” he continued. “Thought maybe you were some type of psycho that wanted me to kick the bucket. But nah, that couldn't be right because you could've killed me a million times over. So, that left your run-of-the-mill stalker.” My lips involuntarily curved upwards at hearing that word. “Something funny?”

 

I shook my head. “No.”

 

He blinked. “You must be a new kind of crazy, then, huh? I mean, why follow me if you weren't trying to kill me? You wanna fuck me? That it?”

 

Yes, that was definitely, certainly, most adequately it. I think my pupils may have dilated because Grimmjow's eyebrows shot into his hairline and his lips parted. Talk about hitting the nail on the head. I didn't say anything in response, but I don't think it was necessary. There was a long stretch of silence that allowed me to notice the song playing in the background restarting. Must've been on repeat.

 

“Oh,” Grimmjow said flatly. Then, he grinned. “ _Oh_.”

 

_Oh, indeed_. _So, now that you know_ , I inwardly conversed. _Why don't we get on with it?_ That was a whole lot of wishful thinking on my part, so imagine my surprise when Grimmjow stepped closer, the heat from his chest seeping into my tee as he put his mouth next to my right ear.

 

“Is that what you want, Ichigo?” he rumbled, lifting the hairs all over my body.

 

Uh, yeah. I might've snapped because next thing I knew, my hands were on his narrow hips, forcing my obvious erection against him.

 

“I'll take that as a yes,” he drawled, amused.

 

What to do, what to do, what to do? I wanted to dig my hand into those gray boxer briefs and hold tight to my prize, but maybe Grimmjow wouldn't like that so much. _In fact_ , maybe the man was just fucking with me, trying to get a rise out of me. Well, it was working. A rise was what he got, but certainly not from my temper; more like he got an enthusiastic salute from my soldier downstairs. OK. Time to _try_ to calm down. I backed up a step, let Grimmjow's hips go and swiped a hand through my exposed, bright orange hair.

 

“So, is this the part where you tell me to fuck off before you call the cops?” I asked, dead serious.

 

True, it would break my heart – especially if the blue-haired man filed a restraining order against me – but it was just something I'd have to deal with. No sense putting off the inevitable.

 

“Normally? Yes. But this situation isn't normal. I guess you could call me a freak, a perv, whatever, but...I think you're hot. That hair, those eyes? That body? I was _really_ hoping you didn't wanna kill me 'cuz from the moment I first laid eyes on you, Ichigo, I wanted to fuck you.”

 

My...face...burned. This was too good to be true. This was epic on a _miraculous_ level. I held my breath, afraid to breathe. That would make things too real and I was afraid of real at the moment. _Real_ might be a lie and not what I'd just heard come from that sinful mouth. ...But I had to know. The suspense was killing me.

 

“You serious?” I finally croaked.

 

“Serious as you are.”

 

“You don't think I'm crazy?” I couldn't quite hide the dryness in my voice.

 

“Whoa, I never said I don't think you're crazy. I think you're loopy as the figure eight, but...it's kinda flattering and cute. In a weird...stalkery...kinda...way... The point is: I don't care, so, I guess that makes me just as crazy as you. Plus...I'm kinda dying to get my hands under your clothes. Like... _now_.”

 

A few beats passed before I breathed incredulously, “Dude.”

 

I instantly moved forward – who the hell would've guessed my hard work would pay off so spectacularly? – and slid my hands around the man's waist. His muscles were like rocks in some places, but supple and pliant in others. I'd jerked off to this body on numerous, no, _countless_ occasions. To think my wet dreams would actually come true. Now...I'd had no fanciful visions of a fairy tale ending to this; I'd always thought I would A) end up in jail, or B) get my ass kicked. But _neither_ of those was happening and I almost peed my pants with glee.

 

And then a soft pair of moist lips were attached to mine, bringing me back to the here and now. I closed my eyes and savored the sensation of Grimmjow kissing me. Needless to say, I was already sporting a lead pipe in my pants, and the man's big hands ghosting over my abdomen as he lifted the hem of my tee didn't do it any favors. I groaned from the contact and his sneaky tongue slithered its way into my mouth. Ugh, the taste almost made me make a mess in my boxers. It was the smoky tang of tobacco, along with the sharply cool and vaguely sweet taste of saliva. It was like Grimmjow had been sucking on an ice cube right before he kissed me. I nibbled his bottom lip, then pulled it into my mouth, hungry for more. He moaned quietly, the sound turning me desperate. Suddenly, we weren't moving fast enough. Suddenly, I had _way_ too much clothing on.

 

I freed his lip – which was red from my exuberant abuse – before backing up a step and pulling my shirt over my head my damned self. Grimmjow gave me a predatory grin before his hands went to the button of my cargo pants. That and the zipper were hurriedly undone. Well, maybe my hands over his had something to do with moving things along. The pants fell to the floor and pooled around my feet, where I toed off my sneakers and kicked them away impatiently. After that, however, Grimmjow's hand wasted no time diving beneath the waistband of my black boxers and cupping my sex. Oh, hell yeah, fucking right. I pressed into his hand eagerly, growling like a wolf as I gripped his wrist to force more friction into the action. This was it. This was what I'd been craving.

 

“Feel that?” I murmured, leaning close.

 

“I'd have to be numb not to.”

 

That made me chuckle. God, you had to admire a man with a sense of humor.

 

“Good. I want you to suck it.”

 

Perhaps I was being a bit forward, but this once in a lifetime opportunity would not be wasted. Grimmjow's hand moved until his fingers were wrapped around my shaft. Done with that, he started up a slow, maddening stroke, making me gulp down air like I was trying to drink it. This was so much amazing, it was probably going to kill me. And I couldn't care less.

 

“God, you're hot,” he grunted after chastely kissing my lips. “Your voice should be criminal.”

 

We were two crazy ass peas in a pod. There was wrong written on every aspect of what we were doing, but at the same time seemed perfectly natural. Animal magnetism, I supposed.

 

He brought his other hand into play, lowering my boxers to my knees, then cupping and massaging my balls while he continued stroking my dick. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, lazily lounging in bliss. This was the life! And then he turned up the heat until the foyer felt like an oven. He got down on his knees and nuzzled the head of my arousal before leisurely surrounding it with his warm, wet mouth. My toes automatically curled.

 

“Shit,” I hissed.

 

I gripped a handful of his soft, bright blue, I-stand-alone hair and lowered my gaze. I watched, enraptured, as those lips slowly covered me, inch by inch. He kept going, each retreat resulting in more of an advance until his nose tickled my pubic hair.

 

I don't think Grimmjow has a gag reflex.

 

Yay!

 

Then I frowned. I hated to interrupt him, but I needed to brace myself against something in order to truly enjoy this. Didn't want my knees giving out on me midway. Talk about mortifying. So, I backed up to the wall, hand still in that pile of silken blue hair, and let my boxers fall to the floor. Grimmjow grinned around my dick – _how the hell?_ – and hummed. That was the last thing I remembered before experiencing ecstasy... _on crack_. The pulling and sucking started off gently, only curling my toes a little, but then everything blasted off into orbit. Grimmjow's index finger and thumb wrapped around the base of my erection and he officially went...to...town. His head moved back and forth, gradually picking up speed until I was damned near gnawing off my bottom lip. Then, he would slow and pull back, concentrating more on the head and slit, tongue teasing and curling. And his eyes never left mine.

 

Jesus Christ, I felt like that fucking rabbit from Bambi, getting his ears played with. What was his name? Thumper? Yeah, except, _my hips_ replaced his foot. They kept moving faster and faster, my fingers tightening in Grimmjow's hair as I panted like air was quickly going out of style. His free hand was braced against my upper thigh, but then decided to take a hike up to my abdomen. From there it moved to my right nipple, where his fingers came together and stimulated the hell out of it, turning it into a tawny little pebble.

 

“Oh!” I barked. Then, I spread my legs like a woman. “P-play with my balls,” I requested softly.

 

Grimmjow groaned deep in his stomach before his hand left my chest and relocated to my nuts. He rolled them, massaged them, stroked them, and all the while, his mouth never left my dick and lecherous blue eyes never left my face. That...that was about enough of that. I tugged on his hair and pulled his mouth away from me, eyes narrowing in lust at the amount of saliva that leaked onto the carpet. My grip turned rather rough as I held his head in place with one hand and used the other to furiously stroke myself. I came hard on his parted lips and slightly turned cheek, breathing harsh and deep. Finally, those blue eyes closed as Grimmjow's pink tongue flicked out to catch what landed on his lips, fingers scooping up the rest from his cheek. My eyes were hooded and my body was drained, but I still...wanted...more.

 

Suddenly, a deep rumble sounded from between my legs, making me refocus on Grimmjow. He was staring up at me with a wide shark grin.

 

“I _knew_ you were worth it,” he said.

 

I grinned, feeling a bit smug. “Oh, yeah?”

 

He climbed to his feet, slowly, casually. “Mmhmm,” he hummed as he leaned forward and nipped the shell of my ear. Shivers rocketed down my back. “I _knew_ it.”

 

I moaned a little. The man had a magical mouth, I could tell you that. My hands came up around his waist and pulled him into me for more bodily contact, and that's when I registered a significant difference. Nope, it wasn't the height thing, either. Grimmjow was hard as steel in those boxer briefs and poking me persistently in the hip. I'd been so caught up in my own pleasure, I'd temporarily forgotten about his. Time to fix that.

 

I looked into those half-lidded blue eyes and smirked before pressing our lips together. As soon as I did, Grimmjow's tongue snaked out of his mouth and entered my own, sharing my taste with me. I didn't mind since it had his mixed with it. My hands crept from around his waist to cup his firm ass, where I kneaded and palmed the slightly soft flesh. He groaned and thrust against me, wood grinding into my pelvis this time. His arms were braced alongside of me on the wall, muscles straining as he deepened the kiss. By then, I was pretty ready to see what he was working with down below on a more personal level. I slipped my hands beneath the waistband of his underwear and lowered them past his rear, down past his thighs until they fell to his knees, where he kicked twice and stepped out of them.

 

I backed out of the kiss and reversed our positions, his back against the wall and me sinking to my knees in front of him. He gave me a wolfish grin and wiggled his hips, which made his thick length swing back and forth a little. I chuckled and gently grasped it, mouth watering as I stared it down and licked my lips. His dick was a masterpiece. If it wasn't so counterproductive, I'd take it and put it on my mantle. It was about eight inches long, thick and ridged with angry-looking veins.

 

_Bon appetit_.

 

I licked the swollen head experimentally and groaned. Grimmjow's taste was one-of-a-kind, in a league all its own. I wet his whole erection before trying to swallow that bad boy all at once. Didn't really work; see, I actually have a gag reflex. Oh, well. I pulled back and took my time lowering my mouth over it. I got about half-way down before retreating and trying again. Grimmjow moaned and I glanced up in time to see those atmospheric blue eyes slide shut, large hand slipping into my hair. _Yes!_ my subconscious shrieked. Just that was enough to have me wild with desire.

 

I couldn't take my eyes off his face after that. I studied his expressions and wouldn't you know, they told me everything required for orally pleasing the blue-haired man. He especially liked when I sucked on his balls and jerked him off at the same time. Heh, go figure. I happily went back to trying to get his whole length down my throat, his taste exploding across my tongue, when his deep voice cut into my thoughts.

 

“Ichigo,” he rumbled.

 

My eyes had already been focused on his stunning face, so all I did was hum in response, inwardly grinning when it caused a satisfied wince and a jerk of those slim hips. His fingers toyed with my hair as he heatedly gazed down at me and licked his lips.

 

“You gonna lemme fuck you?”

 

Was I going to – was he stupid? I carefully let his shaft free from the prison of my mouth and proceeded to give him the blankest stare I could muster. I was trying to determine whether he was for real with that question or not, and from what I could gather, he looked to be quite serious. So, that in mind, I eased to my feet and continued to peer into those devastatingly blue eyes, hands going to my hips.

 

“You're actually waiting for me to answer that, aren't you?” I finally asked.

 

He grinned like a fiend. “Possibly. Or...maybe I just wanted to know how you felt about me being inside you.”

 

Oh my _God_ , instant fucking hot flash. I closed my eyes and shuddered, and I _know_ he saw it. Just the thought of having the man I'd followed religiously, watched with more dedication than a scientist, _inside me_ was enough to have me trembling with want. I blew out an unsteady breath, my eyes rolling open as I stood there, trying to regain a little of my lost composure. Grimmjow pushed away from the wall, big grin still in place.

 

“That much, huh?” he asked quietly as he closed the gap between us, baritone vibrating through me like a tremor.

 

Meanwhile, my composure had taken a leave of absence. I knew for a fact the look on my face was one of lusty desperation. And then, Grimmjow went ahead and made shit worse. His hand came up and trailed down the side of my neck before coming back up to cup the side of it and bring our faces together. His warm breath caressed my skin as he stared into my eyes.

 

“Then what're we waiting for?”

 

What indeed...

 

I gripped the back of his neck in return. “You tell me,” I murmured.

 

Annnnnnd we were off. Grimmjow backed us towards the brown leather couch, me holding tight to his shoulders as we kissed. I was ready for this. _Man_ , I was so fucking ready for this, I felt like I'd just graduated with honors from Let's Do It University. My lips left his and affixed themselves to the blue-haired man's neck, ready to give him a hickey that would put Dracula to shame, when he backed up, blue eyes devilish.

 

“Ah-ah. Over here,” he said.

 

I frowned, confused at first, but then I understood when my butt scooted onto the arm of the couch. Yeah, I got it all too clearly at that point. I grinned like he'd just given me a thirty-carat diamond; and I scowled like he'd immediately taken it away when he backed up again and lazily considered me. What the fuck now?

 

“I'll be right back,” he said after pecking my cheek.

 

I watched, utterly astonished as he disappeared down a short hall and into his bedroom. _Really?_ I inwardly screamed. Weren't we on the verge of taking off and breaking the sound barrier? So what the hell was this setback? I glared around the man's living room and breathed deeply. My little sister, Yuzu, was always trying to get me to practice breathing techniques, saying they were good for my disposition. I couldn't remember a damned thing about them at the moment, however. I was too pissed. My body had been on its way to recovery from my previous toe-curling orgasm, when Grimmjow'd poured an imaginary bucket of ice water over my head. I was in the middle of mentally throwing a tantrum, when the blue-haired man reappeared from his room. He sauntered down the hall and came to a stop in front of me, obviously aware of my sour mood if the way his eyebrow arched was any indication.

 

“Turn around,” he ordered, voice low and throaty.

 

So, yeah. My body reacted on its own, making me grumble under my breath as I did as he said. However, I guess I was taking too long for him because one minute I was leisurely pivoting, and the next his warm hands were attached to my hips, eagerly guiding me over the arm of the couch. He aligned his body to mine and there it was again. His dick was grinding against my ass as his breathing grew erratic. I was pushed forward a little until my groin was pressed against the leather cushion and I was bracing my weight with my arms. _Oh-ho, yes_ , my treasure trove sang. I glanced over my shoulder with a saucy smirk, only to get a face full of blue hair and hot lips. Grimmjow kissed me while one of his hands tightened on my hip and the other held his body up over me. Oh, shit, I was hot. _Correction_ , I thought as Grimmjow's tongue scorched a path down my spine. _I'm dangerously close to going nova_. And then the man's lips were by my ear, voice murmuring into it.

 

“I'm not gonna take it easy on you, Ichigo,” he said. I registered something cool and slick sliding between my ass-cheeks and down the backs and insides of my thighs as he went on. “Matter of fact,” he paused to nibble on my earlobe. I hissed and arched my back against him. Fuck, he was killing me, and not so softly, either. “I won't be satisfied until I've got that voice of yours echoing off my walls.”

 

At that moment, my cheeks were spread and blunt heat settled against my now exposed hole. I only had time to suck in a quick breath before that heat was moving forward, penetrating me. I think I whined as I adjusted to the sudden, yet welcoming intrusion. My fingers dug into the couch cushions and I rolled my hips. Grimmjow groaned into my ear as he settled deep inside me, and then his voice was back to making love to it.

 

“I don't hear you,” he said. His hips rotated as he pulled back and pressed forward. The motion only sent him deeper inside me and I couldn't help the small cry that erupted from my throat. He chuckled darkly and did it again. “Not good enough, Ichigo.”

 

I couldn't breathe. No, wait, that was a lie. I _could_ breathe. In fact, I was breathing _too_ much, I think. My heart was beating so fast, it was giving me a headache. Dammit, my mouth had gone dry and I was having a hard time keeping it closed. And then, Grimmjow started to _really_ move. His hand dug into my hip, his face buried into the side of my neck, and his other hand clasped one of mine, prying the fingers free from the couch cushions. God, he was killing me with pleasure. His hips slapped against my ass gently at first, rhythm gradually building. I squeezed my eyes shut and hung my head.

 

“Oh, shit,” I mumbled, voice muffled. “Oh, _shit_.”

 

It got _better_.

 

Grimmjow picked up speed, breath burning my neck as it grew harsh. His thrusts were fast, hard and deep now, and all I could do was moan. I'd never felt anything that good in my life. Not even the stuff the doctors gave me in the hospital a couple years ago that left me grinning stupidly at my father for an hour straight before I finally dozed off. My dick was hard again and the way Grimmjow leaned over me as he fucked me supplied super friction for it. I felt my face, neck and chest flush as the blue-haired man's face lifted from my neck and he went back to murmuring in my ear.

 

“Louder, Ichigo” he softly urged.

 

Oh, yeah. Did I mention I was moaning? How about breathing like I was huffing glue from a brown paper bag? No? Well, I definitely was and it was all...his...fault. I shuddered forcefully and tried to unbend my knees. Maybe I could achieve some sort of control over the situation if I had proper access to my legs. Nope. Grimmjow peeled himself off my back and lifted my hips, leaning me forward a little more, which made my groin slide harder against the arm of the couch and produced a sharp jab of fuck-yes. Not only that, but it ended up making me brace my weight on my toes. From there, my legs were spread apart more and Grimmjow gripped my waist.

 

I saw it coming a mile away, but I had no way to prepare for it. If I'd thought those slaps were loud a moment ago, they were shit compared to now. I was being thoroughly fucked. I chanced a peek over my shoulder and almost ruined the man's couch. Bright blue hair hung over a perfect brow and sweat glistened on flawless skin. Mouth-watering muscles bunched and released in time to back-breaking thrusts, those sensuous lips were turned up into a smug smirk, and hooded cornflower-blue eyes looked right back at me. Yeah, that image was a permanent addition to my memory bank for sure. I went back to hanging onto the couch cushions for dear life, entire body quaking. I was trying to get a grip on reality, but again, Grimmjow shook me loose.

 

“I still don't hear you, Ichigo,” he said.

 

What the _hell_ was he _talking_ about? I sounded like a porn star and he was saying he didn't _hear_ me? I was starting to think a hearing aid would be a great gift for the guy, when he suddenly shifted his hips and my prostate was abruptly stimulated. But...he didn't slow down. In fact, he sped up and went harder. I bit my bottom lip until tears formed in my eyes. I really didn't want to embarrass myself by losing it and ultimately scaring away my obsession. However, I no longer had that option. Grimmjow's stiff erection slid over my prostate again and again, and that was all she wrote for me. I hissed, then groaned loudly.

 

“Better,” Grimmjow quipped. “But still not good enough.”

 

I was beyond hearing what he was saying, too focused on the way he drove himself in and out of me, filling me up like a gas tank. My breathing was coming out in fitful spurts through my nose and mouth and the sounds...

 

“Ungh.”

 

They started with muffled grunts.

 

“Fuck. Shit's so good.”

 

Then graduated to hushed mutterings. By the time Grimmjow started playing my prostate like an instrument, I was sure I sounded like a pissed off football coach. My voice had become a loud bark, profanity dripping off my tongue with every other word. Heat boiled in my groin and pelvis before sweeping through my bloodstream. My fingers and toes tingled and my armpits started sweating and itching. Yup, I was about to end this thing with a bang.

 

“Mm, now _that's_ what I like to hear,” Grimmjow growled.

 

I literally _felt_ his dick harden inside me and realized I wasn't the only one about to explode like a pipe bomb. My own arousal twitched under me, vigorously rubbing against the arm of the couch. Shit, my fuse was lit and I was ticking down the seconds as I tensed up and gritted my teeth. Wave after wave of warmth swept over my skin and seeped into my flesh. And then, Grimmjow hissed and squeezed my hips.

 

“Fuck, I'm comin',” he said breathlessly.

 

But I came before he did. My toes curled again as my thighs trembled and my fingers tightened in the couch cushion. I felt a fleeting second of remorse for hosing down Grimmjow's couch with my baby makers, but that went out the window as my mind blanked and I shouted the blue-haired man's name. It was great. Not even five seconds later, Grimmjow growled my name in return and pressed his hips to my ass so hard, it felt like he was trying to squeeze his entire body into me.

 

My muscles turned into cooked spaghetti noodles after that. I was done. Lights out, game over, no continues in sight. I didn't think I could get it up again in at _least_ three days. Maybe even four. I spread across the arm of the couch and refused to move; luckily, Grimmjow took pity on my useless form. I was carted into a standing position before being gingerly placed on the couch correctly. I didn't have the slightest idea where Grimmjow's strength came from after such a strenuous workout, but I was sincerely grateful for it as I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt the cushion dip beside me before a sweaty temple rested on my shoulder. I was so tired and satisfied I didn't even want to open my eyes to look over at the man, but curiosity killed the cat.

 

I cracked an eye and tilted my head a bit. “So...” I started. “That was fun.” My voice was dead weary and it showed. I didn't even think I was making sense anymore.

 

Grimmjow gave a soft, derisive snort before kissing my shoulder. “Unh-unh,” he grunted. “ _Fun_ was watching you stalk the shit outta me. What we did just now was nothing short of supernatural.”

 

I laughed. Yeah, he was more than likely right. As I further relaxed on Grimmjow's couch, I extracted my arm from beside him and draped it across his shoulders. I was fully prepared to drop off into the Land of Snooze, when a disturbing thought occurred to me.

 

“Hey, does this mean I gotta stop stalking you, now?” I asked.

 

Grimmjow just sighed. “Crazy bastard.”

 

I sighed myself and closed my eyes again. “So says the pot.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
